frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170704174432/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170704181805
Laterally. This is what Elsa did for the entire movie! It irritate me that people refuse to acknowledge and accept that Elsa as an abuser. Yeah she had it rough, but that was her fault and… Well actually, that’s were your wrong, because Anna was not locked up by Elsa for three years. No were in the movie did it say she was. Once the king and queen died, Elsa still was not of age to resume the throne, therefore, we can only conclude that the kingdom was being run by a counsel of nobles and advisers that continued the basic structure of ruling plan left by the king. Which meant that, until further notice, the gates will be left closed as they did with the king, Elsa would be left alone as she did with the king. Anna, as Elsa stated, had no obligations to stay in the castle for as long as she did. She could have left at any time, cause I doubt that the large public gates were the only way in and out of the palace. Either way, the decision making at the time, had little to nothing to do with Elsa. And you assumptions on the snow monster are also incorrect. As seen when she creates Olaf, Elsa does have the power to shape a snowman’s personality, beyond that though Elsa does not control the actions of her creations, She created the Snow monster to escort Anna out of the ice castle and to stand guard to make sure no one could get in. Anna then assaulted it, causing the monster to retaliate. You see when you hurt a child, one of the first things you should expect them to do, is lash out. Now, you maybe right that abuse and how people can take out their stress on other people, but through out the entire movie, Elsa has tried to put her Sister and kingdom before her. Whether you think so or not, Elsa’s motives for keeping away from Anna, leaving when she no longer deems herself safe, and then forcing Anna to leave her to herself and try to figure stuff out. Was purely to keep those she loved from the power she couldn’t control. Well in For the first time in forever. It is obvious that Anna has never been outside the castle. If she had. Than she would never have been so hungry for human companionship, or have the fear that she only has that one day to find happiness or meet anyone. Such lyrics like “A chance to change my lonely world.” “I know it’s totally crazy. To dream I’d find romance, but for the first time in forever. At lest I have a chance.” or “It all ends tomorrow. So it has to be today.“ informs us that Anna has never left the castle and that she is going to be lucked back in after today, and has no power to stop it. It is clear just form that one song. That she has never been aloud to leave the castle. She wanted to, but has been lucked in her whole life by Elsa. Who at the same time. Shouts her out. You would also have to understand. That if Anna had the power to go and see the outside would. With her sweetness, charming and charismatic nature. She would have already have had a boyfriend. May have even been married and living with him and his family before the coronation. As well as many friends. As well as wouldn’t have been so socially awkward around people. Her people skills would have been far more developed. If she had the chose to leave and meet people. Although that is true that Elsa could not assume power as monarch. A regent was probably in change of the well being of the country, but the regent would not have ran the family. Elsa was 18 when the king and queen died. An legal adult. She would have inherited everything. The castle, servants and authority to run the houses how she saw fit. Including impose over Anna. Any was she wished. Who was only 15, and not and legal adult. Elsa’s snowman creations are all best on her feelings at the time. She was inherently happy and carefree. When she made Olaf. So Olaf was born happy and carefree. When she made Marshmallow She was feeling deep paranoia and had a strong need to be protected. Hess how her big hulking bodyguard snowman came out. It is also obvious that Elsa is initially shaping him to be that way. And although Marshmallow is the assaulter and attacker. Elsa is using him no differently than an attack dog. The dog may be doing the deed, but it’s on orders from its mater. Grabbing, lifting and throwing out the door and down the ice steps that are over a deep. Deep cliff is not escort. That is assault! That is way Anna was so furious, and throw that snowball. Anna had just spend 2 days and nights in the harsh winter with a man that keep belittling her about crap that he doesn’t even know about, and was attacked by wolves. Just to tell her sister that hasn’t even talked or looked at her in 13 years that everything is going to be alright and that she forgives her for all of the abuse. Just to be ignored, mortally wounded by ice magic and than throw out by her sister. Her sister. Who is never suppose to hurt her. Anna throwing a little snowball is more than justified than Elsa ignored her. I don’t think Elsa was trying to protect her sister and the kingdom as much as she was trying to protect herself. Elsa dose care about Anna, but she doesn’t love Anna, or at lest doesn’t know what love is until the end of Frozen. She lucked Anna up in the castle for 3 years. Was going to luck her back up for the rest of her life after the coronation. Throw her out twice on a selfish whim. Just giver her to Hans so she could get away. Didn’t show her any human love or kindness. I wouldn’t say that Elsa know what love was or was thinking of Anna’s best interests. As much as as she was just trying to run away from her problems and not face them like an adult. As for the kingdom. The whole point of Elsa lucking the castle gates shutting herself up in her room. Running away from the towns people. Creating Marshmallows to attack anyone that came near the ice castle, and than abandoning Arendelle again to freea. Was because of her selfishness and ignorance. I am sure she did feel a little bit of concern for the people, but not enough were she wouldn’t abandoned them to their deaths, and have her snow monster try and kill some men. Elsa is trained of her people and doesn’t trust them or Anna. That is why she never tells Anna about her powers. She believe that they are all ignorant heathens that wouldn’t understand her condition and would with out hesitation. Kill her. All in all. Elsa’s selfishness and ignorance is what made her abusive. It made her put others in situations that angered, stressed, and scared her and that cause to abuse.